1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and more particularly, to a speech search method for a display device.
2. Discussion of Background Art
As network technology has improved, users can easily search a variety of information. Especially, the users can search for digital contents at the same time they view the digital contents using a display device. They can search for not only information about the contents themselves but also detailed information about a part of the contents that they are viewing or the object of the contents.
Searching for information about contents can be performed in various ways. Previously, the users inputted their search words by using additional input devices such as a keyboard. However, due to the improvements of the recent voice recognition technology, the users can input various voice commands to a device in order to control the device. Therefore, the users can search for information about contents using their voice commands at the same time they are viewing the contents.